


Слишком много

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Накануне Холмс выпил слишком много, поэтому утром чувствует себя ужасно. К счастью, в его распоряжении есть очень хороший доктор.





	Слишком много

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599098) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



Около полудня в дверь спальни Холмса раздался стук, похожий на удар молотком. 

Услышав, как за дверью что-то упало, Уотсон принял это в качестве приглашения. Войдя, он начал прокладывать путь к кровати, переступая через обувь, стопки нот, бумаг и чайный поднос, который миссис Хадсон искала в течение трёх дней.

Всё, что сейчас являлось взору от великого Шерлока Холмса − копна взъерошенных тёмных волос между пуховым одеялом и подушкой.

− Холмс?

− Уйдите.

− Вам срочно нужно что-нибудь выпить.

− Пока я жив, я больше _ничего_ не буду пить в таких количествах, − пробормотал Холмс, натянув на голову одеяло.

Вздохнув, Уотсон сел на край кровати:

− Я имел в виду сок или немного воды. Вы обезвожены.

Одеяло застонало.

− Вам это поможет. 

Движение и снова стон. Уотсон пытался не рассмеяться.

− Я думал, что вы умеете пить алкоголь без неприятных последствий...

− Я тоже так думал. − Одеяло зашевелилось, и из-под него робко вылез Холмс, так болезненно щурясь в полумраке комнаты, словно ему в глаза нещадно били яркие лучи солнца. − Пожалуйста, напоминайте мне о том, чтобы я не стремился выпить больше Грегсона.

− Хорошо. Но зато _вчера_ было нечто незабываемое. − Протянув стакан воды Холмсу, Уотсон показал жестом, что не заберёт стакан, пока тот не опустеет. − Осмелюсь сказать, что я за все эти годы не видел, чтобы он так веселился, как вчера вечером. И я, конечно, не ожидал, что у него такой пламенный взгляд на женское избирательное право.

− В тихом омуте черти водятся. − Неохотно приподнявшись, Холмс прислонился к спинке кровати и впился взглядом в стакан воды. Ему казалось, что голова сейчас разломится надвое. Сидеть было больно, смотреть тоже, но если он закрывал глаза, ему снова казалось, что он в темноте кружится на карусели. − О, Боже, я умираю.

− Вы не _умираете_. Пейте свою воду.

Упрямый пациент сделал глоток. Одеяло упало на бёдра, обнажив голый торс − спать одетым было неудобно, а поиски ночного белья оказались непосильной задачей. Белая кожа Холмса, с редкими тонкими волосками, блестела от пота, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. На его голове был беспорядок от беспокойного сна и макассарового* масла. Но Уотсон не мог не отметить, что, несмотря на измученный и бледный вид, Холмс всё равно очень красив. 

Рискнув сделать ещё один глоток, Холмс ухмыльнулся:

− Если вы продолжите так на меня смотреть, мне придётся выставить вам счёт. Два пенса за взгляд.

− Справедливая цена. Хотя вы выглядите ужасно.

− Я и чувствую себя ужасно, спасибо.

− И вы без рубашки.

− Превосходное наблюдение, дружище, но, как обычно, вы не совсем правы. На мне нет не только рубашки, а вообще ничего.

− Правда? − Притворно удивившись, Уотсон приподнял край одеяла, чтобы взглянуть на Холмса будто бы в медицинских целях.

Холмс ударил его по руке со смешком, который потом превратился в стон: от попытки засмеяться, казалось, расколется череп. 

Он закрыл глаза и жалобно всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, что комната снова закружилась.

Доктор сказал с притворным осуждением: 

− Вам стало плохо всего лишь из-за нескольких рюмок виски. Что подумает о вас ваш видавший виды компаньон?

− Это называется _несколько рюмок?_ Это было _слишком много_ рюмок! − Открыв глаза, Холмс взглянул на преступников, которые с негодованием смотрели на него со стены. − _Они_ не в том положении, чтобы судить кого-то. Особенно он. − Холмс указал на угрюмого, по-славянски выглядящего джентльмена с одутловатым лицом и довольно неудачными усами. − Каменский был печально известным пьяницей. Ох... Думаю, что я решил бы свести счеты с жизнью, если бы каждое утро чувствовал себя вот так.

Они оба улыбнулись. К тому моменту, когда Холмс выпил полстакана воды, комната определилась с локацией и прекратила вращение. Опустошив стакан, Холмс почувствовал, что умирать сегодня уже не будет, поэтому позволил Уотсону положить руку на своё бедро. Сжав его для опоры, Уотсон запустил пальцы другой руки в волосы Холмса и принялся их распрямлять и разглаживать. Через несколько минут тот выглядел почти респектабельно.

− Вы знаете... − начал Холмс. Тёмные круги были всё ещё на месте, но серые глаза сияли и были полны любви. − Вы действительно − очень хороший доктор.

− Вам нужно принять ванну.

− И вы всегда знаете, что сказать.

Уотсон поцеловал Холмса, не обращая внимание на вкус напитка, выпитого прошлой ночью. Страстный поцелуй действовал в два раза эффективнее, чем любое другое лекарство, поэтому Холмс откликнулся с жадным энтузиазмом. Ещё несколько поцелуев, и вот недавний страдалец уже был готов встать с постели. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы, вместо помощи хворающему встать на ноги, самому не улечься в кровать, Уотсон отвел взгляд, нашел халат Холмса и бросил его тому на колени.

− Одевайтесь. Ланч всё ещё на столе. Я приготовлю ванну, пока вы будете завтракать. − Взяв пустой стакан и подняв с пола забытый чайный поднос, Уотсон направился к двери. − И знаете что, Холмс?

− Хмм? − пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину, спросил Холмс.

− Если ваша тарелка будет пуста, я присоединюсь к вам в ванной.

Перешагнув через раскиданные на полу вещи, Холмс тепло и благодарно поцеловал Уотсона: 

− Как я уже говорил, вы превосходный доктор, который всегда точно выбирает метод лечения. 

Через час пустые тарелки были убраны, а ванна наполнена.

Доктор Уотсон зашёл в ванную вслед за Холмсом. Вкусный завтрак − это хорошо. Тёплая вода с пеной − тоже хорошо. А губы на губах, шее, сосках, везде − ещё лучше. Пальцы ног поджались. Мышцы расслабились, в то время как другие части тела напряглись. Пациент забыл свое упрямство, охотно отдавая себя в руки заботливого доктора; а эти руки дразнили, гладили и втирали именно там, где это было нужно, пока спина не выгнулась и бёдра не дёрнулись, выплёскивая воду из ванны.

Они провели оставшуюся часть дня в гостиной. Уотсон читал роман, а Холмс курил трубку, радуясь, что мир больше не раскачивался каждый раз, когда он моргал. Чай и ужин пришли и ушли, а когда в гостиной разожгли камин, Уотсон не смог удержаться от поддразнивания.

Подойдя к буфету, он спросил: 

− Что вы скажете насчёт стакана бренди?

− Да ну его!

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Мака́ссаровое масло − растительное масло серого цвета, употребляемое как специфическое средство для ращения и укладки волос. Было особо популярно у мужчин Англии XIX и начала XX веков в качестве кондиционера для волос. Макассаровое масло представляет собой смесь различных растительных масел. Так, в состав этого средства входит: кокосовое или пальмовое масло (базовое вещество), эфирное масло иланг-иланг, кукурузное масло, репейное масло и комплекс витаминных веществ.


End file.
